Castiel
Castiel is the eleventh angel, made to be in charge of guiding God's creations through change and helping them travel safely to new places. He took a great liking to humans and had the urge to help them beyond what his duties were. This allowed him to make friends with the Lilin, however his most recent of friends had caused him to 'defect'. The angel was born with a desire to bring about change and later on that proved to be something quite damaging to the rest of the angels. Ancient History As the population of Earth grew, its inhabitants sought to move away from their homes and create their own villages and cultures. God was happy to allow this, but he wanted them to be safe, so that was why Castiel came into existence. He guided and supported travelling humans, ensuring that they only ventured to land which could be lived upon. In a sense it was very lonely because he never truly came into direct contact with the humans, he simply steered them in the correct course. With the amount of Lilin wanting to travel increasing, their ambitions leading them beyond seas, Castiel spent all of his time upon Earth and rarely spoke to his brothers and sisters.This lead him to become a little cold towards them and later, betray them. Modern History The late 1900s A.D brought Castiel much closer to the Lilin and further away from the brooding angels who were suffering terribly from the battle with Lucifer and the forced slumber of their creator. There was talk of who should be the one to take over the rule of Heaven. Naturally the choice would have been Michael, but some angels thought themselves to be more aduquate for the position. Castiel remained on Earth where he formed a strong bond with two male Lilin, whom he met whilst rescuing from Hell. What seperates Castiel from other angels is his ability to travel to and from Hell freely. This ability was put to use when he was ordered to go in and save an important human by the name of Dean. He knew not why this human was important, but he dragged him out of the depths of Hell and quickly became good friends with him. Dean and his brother Sam, became a high priority of Castiel's and they taught him, or tried to, how to be more human. In turn Castiel told them about angels, demons, and the conflict going on up in Heaven due to the lack of guidance from God. He became convinced to take matters into his own hands and fulfil the role of God. The first thing Castiel did to achieve this was absorb the souls stuck in Purgatory. This caused an immense power surge inside of him but unfortunately he bit off more than he could chew and found himself close to death because of it. The sight of this caused the other angels to back down and just allow Michael to take over without a fight. It took Castiel several years to recover which he was forced to spend in Heaven, shut off from the humans which had caused him to defect. Castiel was later released on a special task of watching over a newly birthed angel called Tabris. Michael and the other angels were wary and someone had to be given the responsibility of keeping an eye on him. This was Castiel's chance to redeem himself, but his reputation in Heaven would be forever tarnished. Personality Lately Castiel has been under a lot of inner conflict and confusion. He does not know if he should listen to his Lilin friends or to his superiors but he has learned not to try and fight them without a sound plan and backup. Castiel, though spending countless years watching the Lilin, remains confused about common terms used and the technology they have created. Sam and Dean have been working on strengthening his knowledge of the modern day advances but he still makes childish mistakes or finds great intrigue in the smallest of things such as cartoons. The angel believes that everything has a deeper meaning than what is shown on the surface and he regulary searches for these meanings in things like cartoon characters. Abilities Teleportation This is Castiel's unique ability. He is able to teleport himself and any he touches to any desired location which has not been sealed away from him by Enochian sigils. Any location means on Earth, Heaven, or Hell. Castiel is one of the only angels who can travel to and from Hell with no problems. Soul Channeling Every angel is capable of increasing their power through this ability but too much can result in their death. Castiel has experienced this when he took energy from the souls in Purgatory. He can only channel energy from the lost souls in Purgatory and not those who have found their way to Heaven or Hell, or those who still live on Earth. That is the only special requirement for him and he does not need to be in Purgatory to collect energy. Smiting Should a demon possess a human vessel, Castiel has the ability to force them out of it by placing two fingers to their head. The demon's spirit would then jump to a new body or retreat back to Hell depending on if there is another avaliable host around for them to enter. AT Field A simple field which is used as protection by Castiel at will. Healing As with all angels, Castiel's body can heal itself at an accelerated rate. Any wounds made by man-made weaponry will heal within hours whilst those made by supernatural weapons would take a few days to heal. This is the same when damaged by any supernatural powers. Supernatural Strength This exceeds what any human is capable of, though Castiel is not the strongest of his bretheren in this sense. Telepathy This differs slightly from other angel's ability to speak to each other through their minds. Whilst others can only talk to each other if they are on Earth or up in Heaven, Castiel can also contact his siblings from Hell. Weaponry Though this may look like a normal knife, it is infused with angelic energy and can be summoned at will by its user - Castiel. Like all angelic weapons, it can deal deadly blows to anything supernatural. True Form Castiel's true form is a twisted being with three heads. One seems to be a human face with no real detail, just large blue eyes adorn a snow white mask. The other two are more animal like; to the left resembles a zebra, to the right is a ram. Black wings sprout from a genderless naked body. These wings are able to be summoned at will on Castiel's human form too. Like most angels, his true form is no where near human size and is over a hundred feet in height. Destructive White Light For Castiel this is a bright white light with a faint blue outline. Relationships God Since their creator's disappearance, Castiel has lost faith in him. He does not even know if there is a God because he has never seen him, only been given orders by someone claiming to be him. He used to think he could do a better job. Michael Castiel was never keen on his rule and sought to challenge it. Michael might have been in trouble if Castiel was able to control the power he absorbed, but unfortunately he couldn't and Michael remains ruling Heaven. Tabris From the moment he met the youngest angel, he found himself calling Tabris a friend. He did not judge Castiel on his mistakes and assured him that he had the right to have his own free will. Because of this the two are close and Castiel protects him and follows him even though his mission has been completed. External Links Facebook Profile - https://www.facebook.com/envy.homunculus.94214 Influences From - http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Castiel True Form - http://fellowadventurers.tumblr.com/post/26786336235/spacerocketbunny-i-wanted-to-try-my-hand-at + http://fuckyeahcas.tumblr.com/post/28390680215/preservedcucumbers-ravenno-design-based-on Category:Angels